Enséñame a amar
by anabelclock
Summary: Que son estos sentimientos que se apoderan de ellos? acaso el podía amar a alguien? y el otro podrá algún día expresarse? Leorio nunca fue un doctor del amor...
hxh no es mío.

Parejas homosexuales.

probablemente mas adelante hizoka (ya saben lo significa)

killuGon.

* * *

A qué hora? en qué lugar ?cayo en cuenta de tal ridícula idea sobre el?

 ***paff!***

-Killua!

El haber chocado con tal maldito poster era el menor de sus problemas, la posibilidad de que dentro de el algo tuviera capacidad de sentir al así era… era! no sabía que rayos era! Era normal? no! Por supuesto que no lo era! mucho menos de un hombre! pero en que estaba pensan-

-Killua! estas bien?!

-uh…-asintió el pobre un tanto desorientado, volvió a la realidad alzando la vista para ver como Gon se ponía de rodillas para examinarlo.

-seguro?, te quedaste en el suelo mirando a la nada.

-uh, si, como sea, vamos

Se levantó rápidamente y siguió a paso apresurado.

Pobre de Gon, quedar con una respuesta tan insatisfactoria.

-Killua...

-que no me pasa nada!

-…

-….

Hasta a ti te dolió aquel tormentoso silencio, Killua no se podía sentir más terrible y confundido, aunque fuera alguien bueno para mentir, Gon lo había alterado. Bueno ni sabía lo que era de todos modos, fue otra tonta idea, ya se le olvidaría y todo seguiría normal como siempre. Seguirían riéndose de cualquier cosa, seguirían mirándose dormir en silencio por las noches, Killua seguiría sin despegar sus de Gon cuando él va- y Y PORSUPUESTO! CLARO! NORMAL! por santos Kurapikas…en cualquier momento entraría en crisis. El de ojos azules apenas sabía lo que le pasaba y Gon no ayudaba con esas sensaciones extrañas.

Por la otra cara de la moneda…

Gon también sentía "cosas raras en su estómago" mariposas? alguna comida en mal estado? acaso eran miles de hormigas en su interior? Por supuesto que no! él sabía perfectamente que sentía! debía ser el cariño y felicidad de la amistad! Killua era su mejor amigo! su mejor amigo en el mundo! la galaxia! El universo! era todo para el. aaahhhh…que feliz estaba de ser su amigo. Se cuidaban uno al otro, siempre estaban juntos…y… se querían… y… bueno… él lo olfateaba a veces…no es como si tuviera algún problema con su olor! es solo que… olía tan…dulce…tanto que lo embriagaba, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar, pero así era el sentimiento de amistad! no?

-es mi mejor amigo!

-deja de decir esas cosas…me avergüenzas.

Ahora estaba totalmente rojo, porque Gon tenía que decir esas cosas a la camera del restaurante?

-pero Killua- sonrió- lo eres!

-tu también lo eres ,Gon-dijo el alvino casi en un susurro para luego esconderse detrás de su hershey's milkshake.

Bella la amistad…no?

* * *

-uhhh? Estas enfermo?!-Leorio se preocupó por el menor frente a él. Lo observo detenidamente, lo miraba disgustado y suplicante.

-es solo… que… siento cosas raras en mi estómago! -el moreno fue a sentarse con la mirada baja en el sofá de la sala de la biblioteca.

ese día se había despertado por el aliento cálido del alvino quien lo encontró a centímetros de su rostro, empezando a sentir cosquillas y la cara arder como si algo malo le pasara… eso no era normal en el, tal vez necesitaba un doctor…así que con Leorio para curar su mal

-oe Gon! tranquilo, pareciera como si tuvieras una enfermedad terminal…- Leorio se rasco la nuca acomplejado

-que significa que sea terminal?

-bueno… que podría ser incurable o que uno morirá-se sentó junto a el

-UHH?! VOY A MORIR?! Leorio! No puedo morir aun! que pasaría con Killua? ! como podría morir dejándolo así?!

-OE GON! CALMATE!-Suspiro pesadamente- no vas a morir! Es solo un decir…

-p-pero Leorio! también pienso que estoy enfermo del corazón!

-uh-Leorio no pudo evitar ponerse serio-dime lo que sientes…te duele?.

Gon se puso nervioso.

-a veces siento que el pecho me va a reventar de lo rápido que palpita... y luego de eso me vienen alguna clase de calambre en el estómago y siento que tengo mucho calor y sudo…mucho-con cada palabra el peli verde bajaba más la mirada

-y hace cuanto que sientes estas cosas?-Leorio se acerco

-n-no lo sé… hace un tiempo?

-mmhh Gon seré sincero, quiero decir! Estas en desarrollo y esas cosas suelen pasar a veces, lo más común es que alguien te guste como para que empieces a sentir esas cosas- Leorio se relajó y sonrió para calmarlo.

Gon lo volvió a mirar pero confundido

-alguien me gusta?

-uh?! y para variar no sabes quién?!-Leorio se descoloco

-um… -Gon se sonrojo.

"este chico…."pensaba Leorio mientras le corría una gota

-y… que hago entonces…?

-por todos los… empecemos en descubrir quién te hace sentir todo eso.

-pues…-Gon ladeo la cabeza intentando recordar

* * *

 _"Gon… Gon…"_

 _"Gon~"_

 _"go-"_

 _"GON!"_

 _"UGH! "_

Qué diablos le pasaba?!

Era enfermo pensar asi sobre su amigo! Killua malo!

Como podía permitirse pensar esas cosas?!

qué clase de cosas?… pues… ya saben… cosas…

SOLO COSAS UGH

Su mente echaba humo y se retorcía en la alfombra atormentado

Esto se estaba poniendo peor con los días… nadie más que la misma alfombra sabía sobre lo que pensaba…

 _"calma Killua!"_

 _"calma… "_

Se auto controlo y respiro muy hondo para luego derrumbarse derrotado.

Pero que alfombra más suave…

Vale… parece que es hora de la aceptación? no…más bien hora de comprender que está pasando

 _"estoy enamorado de Gon…?"_

el alvino quedo en silencio mirando el techo por segundos y luego se sonrojo violentamente.

DIABLOS! FUCK! POR QUE?!

era su amigo… nunca se había sentido así, y aunque de se lo dijera no podía imaginarse la reacción del moreno. Pero como siempre si podía imaginarse el peor de los casos…

….

…

NO!

Olvídalo!

Que Gon lo abandonara… el no sabría que hacer!

Todo su tiempo juntos!

No quiere perderlo todo por tontos sentimientos…

Que haría sin el…?

-diablos…

* * *

-vamos! sé que lo tienes en la punta de la lengua!

vio como al moreno se le ilumino la mirada

-k-ki…

-ki….iiiihhhhhh?-Leorio modulo exageradamente la boca quedando abierta esperando una respuesta

Gon tomo una pausa y luego reafirmo la mirada

-Killua!

-eh? te gusta Killua?! … pensándolo bien… es lógico

 _"de verdad dos horas en darse cuenta?"_

-si! Leorio! a mí me gusta Killua! - una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara

Nadie más perfecto para el que su mejor amigo

-seguro?-pregunto Leorio acercándosele

-si! me gusta Killua! me gusta estar con el y ser su amigo! me siento tan feliz de que me gusta la amistad que tengo con el!, gracias Leorio!

-uh… Gon? en qué sentido estas diciendo que te "gusta"?-Leorio

-en que seamos mejores amigos!

a Leorio le cayó la gota de nuevo.

 _"pobre Killua…lo mandaron a la friend zone..."_

-mira… um Gon , te gustan los animales?

-por supuesto!

 _"probablemente incluso a los dinosaurios…"_

-vale… y te gustan los sándwiches?

-me encantan!

-y te gusta tener a tu tía?

-mito-san también me gusta mucho!

 _"ESTE CHICO ES…"_ pero su mente fue interrumpida

-Leorio! iré a decirle a Killua inmediatamente que me gusta!

-e-espera Gon! Killua podría-pero el moreno ya había saltado del sofá para ponerse a correr toda velocidad.

-PERO SI ES BAKA! O KHA?!*

-quien es baka ? Leorio.- entro el kurta rubio a la biblioteca molesto por loa gritos del casi

Medico

-Kurapika…-suspiro pesadamente

* * *

-Killua! -Gon entro sin ningún cuidado y emocionado

-uh?! -el alvino se sobresaltó del suelo y miro a su amigo serio.

-Gon, que ocurre?

-Killua! t-tu me gustas!

-…

Killua se quedó atónito ante la confesión y nuevamente su cara se prendió . Que debía decir?! Que debía hacer?! Qué?! QUE?! Por el amor de los chocorobots! QUE?!

-me gusta que seamos mejores amigos! nunca quiero separarme!

Esperen...

… que?

-g-Gon… que estás diciendo?-Killua quedo con cara de nada

-que siempre seremos mejores amigos

el moreno no podía estar más contento, los ojos le brillaban y su sonrisa era cálida

Killua se le iba a reventar el corazón y no sabía que hacer

-uhh… si Gon, siempre seremos… mejores amigos

Que era ese dolor que le suprimía el pecho?

Pero… de repente tener a Gon abrazándolo no se sentía tan mal…

 _"Gon… yo te amo!"_

Continuara…

* * *

hi! (pls dont kill me pls)

ay ay :c Gon y su inocencia… no sabe lo que está a punto de pasar...

Quiero decir que al principio no sabía lo maravillosa que era esta pareja pero cuando segui mirando el anime se me abrieron los ojos y lo primero que hice fue…

Llorar

(Se)

y luego hacer lo que tenía que hacer!

Llorar de nuevo…

y escribir algo después de dibujarlos un montón

so

Disfruten. Vengo aquí queriendo aportar con esta bonita pareja: 3

so

bye por ahora nwn see ya

Sugerencias y comentarios!~todo es aceptado.


End file.
